Consoles of this type are known in greatly varying designs from the prior art. The container is used for receiving greatly varying objects, in particular beverage containers, such as cans, bottles, and cups. The apparatus for lateral positioning ensures that the particular object is securely held in the container while traveling and thus during the effects of acceleration and braking forces and laterally acting forces. The container is delimited on the bottom by the floor and laterally by the side walls. The container is open on top. When the object is inserted into the container, it stands on the floor of the container.
A central console of a motor vehicle that is provided with a recess for receiving a container is described in DE 101 34 027 A1. A module having the container forms the apparatus for lateral positioning of the at least one object. The receptacle space of the container is oval in form. The apparatus for lateral positioning of the object is implemented as a rotatable compartment divider, which has a cylindrical wall extending over a part of the circumference, which can be moved into the receptacle space by rotating the compartment divider so that it partitions off an approximately cylindrical placement area for the placement of a beverage can, for example.
The described central console has the disadvantage that the apparatus for lateral positioning of the object and the container permanently represent a modular unit and accordingly cannot be functionally separated. This modular unit has a complex design and there is no possibility of reducing the functionality of the container exclusively in such a manner that the container is only used for receiving one or more objects, without lateral positioning occurring.
A container having a receptacle space, which is open on top, for receiving at least one object and having an apparatus for lateral positioning of the object is also known from DE 203 08 296 U1. The container and the apparatus for lateral positioning also form a non-separable module having the above-described disadvantages therein.
A container for receiving at least one object and an apparatus for lateral positioning of the object, which works together therewith like a modular unit, is also described in DE 197 24 599 A1. This apparatus has spring webs or spring clips, which act radially on the object implemented as a drinking vessel.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide a console of a motor vehicle, in which precise positioning of the object and the greatest possible flexibility of the console are ensured with a simple structural design. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristic will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.